Star Trek: Courageous
''Star Trek: Courageous ''is a fan fiction script-based "virtual series" written by Alex M.P. Matthews. It was developed in 2015 and began 'airing' episodes in 2017. In 2018, it underwent a minor reboot of sorts, with many of the main characters being recast, while the story elements remained the same. The series is set in the time between the ending of , and the film , focusing on the crew of an older refit starship, the . Images of actors are used in photomanipulations to simulate the "cast" of the series. All graphics are created by Darrin McCann and Jonathan Crosby-Bromley. Background information The Federation is existing in a state of relative peace, the Dominion War is over, but the rebuilding efforts are still ongoing, as Starfleet recovers and continues with its main mission of exploration throughout the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. But with the advent of peace, comes the testing of the waters by various nefarious individuals, who look upon the end of hostilities as an opportunity to once again stretch forth and make their own mark. The ''Starship Courageous'', NCC-41976, an older second-generation vessel, was due to be decommissioned until the losses from Dominion attacks caused Starfleet Command to recall many older ships and retrofit them with more advanced weaponry in an effort to keep the enemy forces back. After taking part in the final decisive battle at Cardassia Prime, and taking severe damage to both ship and crew, the Courageous was practically rebuilt from the keel up in order to keep Starfleet with serviceable ships. Once the refit was complete, the ship was assigned to Star Station Charlie, an out of the way Federation outpost, on the fringes of Sector 23, a region of space that was far away from the front, but left undefended when Starbase 105, the major support station for the sector, was destroyed during a defeated Dominion push into the region. The re-assignment of a cruiser, the largest ship ever assigned permanently to the station’s purview, was to send a message to those in the area that any belief that the Federation is weakened by the war would be in error. It has NOT been as successful as Starfleet Command hoped. Canon and continuity Star Trek: Courageous accepts as canon those productions which accept, meaning the original Star Trek, its live action spinoffs, and the motion pictures. Additionally, the animated Star Trek series is also viewed as canon. While not officially canon, certain aspects of the relaunch novels (VOY, DS9, and ENT) will be intregrated and occasionally mentioned. Characters Main Cast * Commanding Officer. Captain T'Sara Frost (Portrayed by Lena Headey) * Executive Officer. Lt. Commander Damien Erickson (Portrayed by Tyler Hoechlin) * Ship's Counselor. Lt. Commander R‘Nara Kellinnin (Portrayed by Diane Guerrero) * Chief Science Officer. Commander Leonardo Da Costa (Portrayed by Peter Davison) * Chief Medical Officer. Doctor Nyia Lanjar (Portrayed by Aisha Hinds) * Chief Engineer. Lt. Commander Hroviin Bhrash (Portrayed by Paul McGillion) * Chief Security/Tactical Officer. Lieutenant Alexis Matthias (Portrayed by Karen Gillan) * Ops Officer. Lieutenant, j.g, Jhisinsher ch'Lene (Portrayed by Sam Witwer) * Conn Officer. Lieutenant, j.g, Aseema Singh (Portrayed by Anjli Mohindra) Major recurring characters *Admiral Gregory Sawyer, Commander, Starbase 19 (Portrayed by Delroy Lindo) *Lt. Cmndr Ravin Ulyn, Strategic Ops Officer, USS Courageous (Portrayed by Manu Bennett) *Lt. Cmndr Laila Nazir, Intelligence Coordinator, Star Station Charlie (Portrayed by Yasmin Al Massri) *Lt. Elyse Karrin, Assistant Chief Engineer, USS Courageous (Portrayed by Madelaine Mantock) *Jaicyn Norven, Chief Administrator, Star Station Charlie ''(''Portrayed by Enrico Colanti)' *Varrak-Sar, Master, [[SS Lucky Shot|SS ''Lucky Shot]]'' (''Portrayed by Ryan Guzman)' *Saren, Medic/Scientist, [[SS Lucky Shot|SS ''Lucky Shot]] Episodes Season One *"Attention to Orders" 1 *"The Family Business" 2 External link *[http://xalecorpproductions.weebly.com/star-trek-courageous.html Star Trek: Courageous home page] Category:Star Trek: Courageous Category:Fan fiction series Category:Script format